


Turn it off

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback's a bitch named Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn it off

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing HPO I had the urge to watch some Vines. I love my Imagination. It's small but it's the Vine/video that really makes me laugh.

Lucius Malfoy flinched from out on his front lawn, surrounded by his fellow Death Eaters. A loud crash followed by a bellow of "Turn this horrible screeching off!" led him to believe his master had gone mad.

"Why are you all out here?" Everyone turned to see Narcissa and Bellatrix striding down the drive towards the Manor. Where they had been noone knew, but the moment the left wall of the foyer was blown out everyone stopped caring.

"Why is the Dark Lord tearing apart our manor?" Narcissa asked calmly. 

"We don't know." Said one Death Eater. "He went to his chambers as usual, but then suddenly started yelling at us to turn the "infernal noise" off. We checked everywhere and with every noise canceling spell we know but he's still hearing things."

Bellatrix was about to shout at said Death Eater that no, her beloved master was not hearing things that weren't there when Voldemort screamed "Potter stop singing!" and sent fiendfyre into the air, which took on the shape of a giant dragon and flew straight towards the group congregated on the lawn, who dissaparated with small pops and loud cracks.

And so Voldemort was left alone screaming into the air as Harry Potter's voice screamed constantly into his mind over and over and over again. "I DON'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF Y'ALL! Y'ALL DON'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE OF ME!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a series of various Vines and pop culture references translated into stories. Let me know what you think!


End file.
